<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>К вопросу об уместности чередования имен и заместительных by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406299">К вопросу об уместности чередования имен и заместительных</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020'>WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Юмор, драма, флафф</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроули не зовет ангела по имени - и того это тревожит. А что тревожит Кроули?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Good Omens 2020:  драбблы G - PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>К вопросу об уместности чередования имен и заместительных</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Драббл из цикла "Диалоги оккультных и эфирных"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Кроули…</p><p>— Да, ангел?</p><p>— Почему ты никогда не зовешь меня по имени?</p><p>— Это неправда!</p><p>Кроули мог бы возразить, что звал. Как минимум один раз точно. И еще как звал! Срывая горло, сжигая легкие и коченея в безжалостном пламени от острой невозможности найти, ощутить. Почувствовать… Понимая уже, что и этот холод, и сосущая пустота внутри и вокруг, и этот огонь в заговоренном от пламени магазине означать могут только одно: ангела больше нет. Нигде. Во всем этом мире, таком огромном, таком прекрасном, и таком не нужном теперь. И мысль о том, что жить этому миру осталось совсем недолго, даже слегка утешало. Такой размен казался как-то где-то почти справедливым…</p><p>Впрочем, нет. Не казался. Даже такой.</p><p>Неудивительно, что вспоминать об этом не хотелось.</p><p>— Правда. Всегда только «ангел». Почему?</p><p>— Дай подумать. Может быть, потому, что ты — ангел?</p><p>— Гавриил тоже ангел. И Михаил. И…</p><p>— Ха! Тоже мне, сравнил! Они — недодемоны. А ты — ангел. Чего тут непонятного?</p><p>— Тебе не нравится мое имя? Оно слишком… не нравится, да?</p><p>Кроули собирался съязвить. Определенно собирался! Но ангел выглядел таким расстроенным… Нет, Кроули вовсе не был хорошим, он был подлым демоном, и точка! Но все-таки не настолько же подлым, чтобы…</p><p>— Ну, понимаешь, оно такое… — он пожал плечами почти виновато и отвел взгляд. — Такое длинное. А-зи-ра-фа-эль… Нет-нет, что ты, оно красивое, но… Такое торжественное, такое официальное, такое… Это словно бы и не ты вовсе.</p><p>«И к нему невозможно добавить «мой». Даже мысленно…»</p><p>— А почему?</p><p>— Что «почему», ангел?</p><p><i>«Мой</i> ангел…»</p><p>— Почему невозможно? И почему только мысленно?</p><p>И Кроули понял, что только что умудрился подумать вслух. Так нелепо и так…</p><p>— А почему ты перестал называть меня «мой дорогой»?! — немедленно бросился он в контратаку, как всегда делал в состоянии острой паники. — Я что, так сильно подешевел?!</p><p>
  <i>«Или больше не твой?..»</i>
</p><p>— А… а тебе не нравится, когда я зову тебя по имени?</p><p>«Кроули»… С бархатистым придыханием, от которого все внутри обмирает, с восторгом в глазах, бьющим навылет; «Кроули!» — и улыбка такая, что можно обжечься и утонуть; «Кроули» — и мгновенная вспышка искренней радости каждый раз, еще болезненнее оттого, что ангел и не думает эту радость скрывать, и в груди обрывается сладко, и становится светло даже в самом темном подвале Бастилии…</p><p>— Нравится, — буркнул Кроули, сдаваясь. И тут же поспешил добавить непримиримо: — Но и «мой дорогой» мне нравится тоже!</p><p>И — почти нагло, стараясь не обращать внимания на ставшие вдруг горячими уши:</p><p>— Ты бы, ангел, — <i>«мой ангел!»</i> — их это… ну… иногда чередовал, что ли?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>